Peutêtre a telle rêvé ?
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Hermione cache sa véritable personalité depuis ses débuts à Poudlard. Personne ne l'a découvert, sauf un ... Et ce lors d'un rêve ! OS HGTJ avec everybody's fool d'Evanescence


_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling ! _

_**Note de l'auteur**: Alors, au départ, je voulais faire de ce OS un Tom Ginny mais, bizarrement, avec la tournure qu'il prenait, ça passait pas trop lool … alors, pour ne pas changer, cela sera un Hermione Tom :D Bon, libre à ceux qui veulent d'en faire une fic par après, mais là, je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, donc, ça ne sera qu'un OS La song est celle d'**Evanescence**, _**_Everybody's fool_.**_ Et puis, je le dédie à **Fol Fol Œil** qui, sans le savoir avec son OS m'a donné une idée! Et puis un grand merci à **Ilys** pour la correction :D Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Peut-être a t-elle rêvé ?**_

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Pov Hermione)

Parfaite …

De l'extérieur, ne le suis-je pas ? A l'intérieur je voulais crier, hurler pour que cela s'arrête. Je n'étais qu'une boule d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à se laisser porter par ses envies. Mais, encore une fois, cette folie intérieure, tapie au plus profond de mon être, je la cachais … faisais semblant et continuais de ressembler à l'Hermione bien studieuse qu'ils connaissaient tous.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_Parfaite, par nature _

_**Icons of self indulgence **_

_Image de complaisance _

_**Just what we all need**_

_Juste ce dont nous avons tous besoin_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_Un peu plus de mensonges dans le monde_

Personne ne la voyait comme elle l'était réellement. Personne sauf un … Tom Jedusor. Oui … Jedusor. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il lui était apparu en songe. Rêve qu'elle avait eu dès qu'elle fut de retour de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Tout avait radicalement changé pour elle à cause de son rêve.

_(rêve) Pov Hermione _

_Hermione se trouvait dans une petite chambre. Des objets traînaient sur une commode sinon, elle ne contenait qu'un lit pour mobilier. _

_La chambre était sombre, remplie de rancœur et de tristesse. Les dessins accrochés sur le mur à côté du lit en témoignaient. Ces œuvres étaient pour la plupart faites au crayon mais certaines avaient été peinte. Hermione les regarda attentivement et y vit la vivacité ainsi que la précision dont l'artiste avait fait preuve en les réalisant. Elle en était étonnée. Ces dessins traduisaient une rage intérieure, une façade de soi-même qu'on n'arrivait pas à laisser s'exprimer en temps réel. Hermione ne le savait que trop bien. Elle était fascinée par ces dessins. Ils étaient beaux, criants de vérité … _

_**Never was and never will be**_

_Cela n'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais_

_**Have you no shame don't you see me?**_

_N'as-tu pas honte de ne pas me voir?_

_**You know you've got everybody's fooled**_

_Tu sais que tu trompes tout le monde _

_Hermione n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, poussée par une soudaine envie, et aperçut un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, manifestement, pouvait la voir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent: le regard interrogatif d'Hermione contre celui surpris du garçon … Tom. D'après ce que lui avait dit Harry juste après le son passage dans la Chambre des Secrets, Hermione avait tout de suite compris de qui il s'agissait. Jedusor, futur mage noir. Mais, curieusement, elle n'en eut pas peur. Elle avait la vision trouble mais elle distinguait très nettement le visage de Tom. _

_Les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, les yeux noirs également, le jeune homme parut tout d'abord surpris mais sa stupeur fut bien vite remplacée par une rage sourde. Il lui cria des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres encore. Comme s'il voulait lui lancer un sort … mais rien ne la toucha. _

_**Look here she comes now **_

_Regarde-là, maintenant elle arrive_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_Incline-toi et questionne-la du regard_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_Oh, combien nous t'aimons_

_**No flaws when you pretending**_

_Pas de défaut quant du fait semblant_

_**But now I know she**_

_Mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle_

(Pov Tom)

Tom marcha furieux et à bout de nerf dans la direction de sa chambre. Rien n'avait été aujourd'hui. En plus de subir les remarques désagréables à cause de l'incident d'hier, il avait été de corvée pour nettoyer le sol de la salle à manger de l'orphelinat qui était vraiment dégelasse. Il aurait bien essayé le don qu'il avait (sans savoir pourquoi) mais ce crétin de « pseudo dirlo » de cet horrible endroit l'avait surveillé de ses yeux perçants. Il n'avait rien pu faire et avait mit trois bonnes heures pour tout nettoyer.

Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit puis la referma d'un claquement sec. Il maugréa milles et unes vengeance qu'il leur ferait subir mais s'arrêta tout en voyant, avec surprise, une jeune fille qui devait avoir plus ou moins son âge.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_Cela n'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais _

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me **_

_Tu ne sais pas comment tu m'as trahi_

**_And somehow you've got everybody's fooled_**

_Et quelque part, tu as trompé tout le monde _

Mais la surprise se transforma très vite en colère. Comment cette jeune fille avait pu entrer dans sa chambre sans SA permission ? Et, en plus, elle avait trouvé ses dessins et il était sûr qu'elle allait tout cafter à propos de ce qu'ils représentaient. Car Tom le savait très bien, si on regardait attentivement, les secret que recelaient ses œuvres pouvaient être facilement découverts.

Tom la regarda. Elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés et ses grands yeux chocolat. D'ailleurs, c'était ses yeux qui avaient le plus frappé le jeune homme. Les yeux n'étaient-ils pas le miroir de l'âme ? Tom y avait vu une lueur inquiétante … elle était potentiellement dangereuse. C'est alors qu'il lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

… Pas de réponse …

**_Without the mask who will you hide?_**

_Qui se cache derrière ce masque ?_

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lies**_

_Tu ne peux pas te retrouver, perdu dans tes mensonges _

_Non mais, elle se fout de ma gueule en plus_, songea Tom. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait un affront pareil. On lui obéissait, point final. Sinon, on subissait ses colères. Il lui demanda son nom, mais, à nouveau, elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus. Il pensa à lui faire mal, comme il le faisait à ceux qui ne lui obéissaient pas. Il pensa très fort à ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir, mais rien ne se produisit.

Tom la détestait pour être immunisée contre lui et, en plus, elle n'avait même pas peur.

_**I know the truth now**_

_Maintenant, je connais la vérité_

_**I know who you are **_

_Je sais qui tu es _

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_Je ne t'aime plus du tout _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Tom se dévisagèrent, aucun des deux ne voulait détacher son regard de l'autre. Soudain, Hermione se sentit comme aspirée … Une déconnection se produisit et elle fut projetée contre Tom et ils basculèrent à terre. _(**NdA**: Je sais, pas très réaliste … )(**NdC:** On s'en fiche, tout est possible avec la magie !)_

Tom se releva en vitesse et aida la jeune fille à se lever. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants encore et Tom sut qu'un lien les unissait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Ils discutèrent un peu ensuite et il sut enfin son nom. Elle s'appelait Hermione et était une sorcière. Elle ne lui en dit pas plus.

Le lendemain, Tom fit pression sur le directeur de l'orphelinat pour qu'elle reste. Il accepta. Dumbledore arriva quelques jours plus tard et leur proposa à tous les deux de venir à Poudlard. Soupçonneux, ils furent désagréables avec le sorcier mais acceptèrent. Arrivés à Poudlard, le premier septembre, le Choixpeau les plaça … tous deux furent répartis à Serpentard.

_**It never was and never will be **_

_Cela n'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais _

_**You're not real and you can't save me **_

_Tu n'es pas réel et tu ne peux pas me sauver _

**_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_**

_Quelque part, maintenant c'est toi que tout le monde trompe_


End file.
